A Timelord's Journey
by Ryan Griffinheart
Summary: My first crossover! It's actually a three way cross between Star Trek DS9, Star Trek TNG, and Doctor Who. Anyways, a young girl who is a Timelord finds herself onboard a Klingon ship and then she is beamed onto a planet. Will she survive or die? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a stream of light as the door opened and two Klingons entered the room. They had on their uniforms, which were all black and gray. They both looked around the small room. Their eyes fell upon the small sink and toilet, and the small towel that hung from the rail, implanted into the wall. Then their eyes wondered onto the bed in the right corner of the room and on top of that bed was a young girl. This young girl was curled up on the bed. She was about 14 years old with long jet black hair and deep blue eyes. This young girl had on a ripped up black suit with a deep blue and white tie that matched her eyes. There was a rip on the girl's right arm where a line of dry blood had formed. There was a rip in the pants on the girl's left leg where dry blood had also formed. There were many other rips in the suit. The young girl looked up at the Klingons.

"You won't get the information out of me," growled the girl.

"You know that sooner or later you we will get the information we want out of you," the first Klingon answered.

"And today is the day," the second one said as he pulled out a knife. The first Klingon went towards the girl and grabbed her by the neck. He slammed her body against the wall. The girl's body shook as she hit the wall with a big THUD. The second Klingon that held the knife came forward with the knife in his right hand.

"Now, tell me how did you get here and who are you. Don't forget to tell us the truth," the Klingon hissed.

"I told you already. I am just a young lady who accidentally got transported to your ship," stammered the young girl.

"We never detected any ships near us," the Klingon said irritated.

"It is the truth," the girl said. Suddenly, the knife in the second Klingon's hand flew up and cut through the young girl's suit on her left arm. Soon bright red blood started to leak through the cut and onto the black suit. The girl bit her lip to stop from screaming and then tears started to come to her eyes and blur her vision.

"That is what I will do every time you tell us a lie," smirked the Klingon holding the knife.

"But, how do you know if I am telling the truth," questioned the girl. The Klingon that was holding her up took her by the neck and slammed her against the wall again. Once again the girl's body shook as she hit the wall.

"Don't you dare ask any questions to us," commanded the first Klingon. There was a moment of silence as the Klingons waited for a reply, but there was no reply. Time went by and soon the two Klingons started to get tired of this waiting. So, the first Klingon that was holding the girl up grabbed her by the neck, once again, and this time threw her onto the bed. The girl's body hit with a THUD onto the bed. She got up and looked at the two Klingons by the door.

"Mark my words, you will have to tell us soon," growled the second Klingon as he put his knife away. "Mark my words." Then the door slammed shut and the young girl was left in total darkness.

**AN: New story! Please tell me what you think of it. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was hours later that the door finally opened, a stream of light burst through the open doorway as the two Klingons entered the small room again. One of the Klingons came toward the young girl and once again, like he did hours before, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. The second Klingon took out the same knife that had cut the girl's arm and held it in his right hand, like he was getting ready to inflict harm on the girl.

"Now we gave you time to think about answering our questions," the Klingon began. "So, are you going to cooperate with us or not?" The girl looked at the Klingons and then closed her eyes. The two Klingons looked at each other.

"Why do you want to know who I am?" the girl asked. The one Klingon that held the knife was about to hurt her, when the other Klingon holding the girl up, motioned for him to stop, by putting his right leg in front of him.

"Why did you stop me, Maja?" growled the Klingon.

"Because I really think we should answer her question," Maja answered back.

"I say not," argued the Klingon. He raised his hand and was about to stab the girl when the girl confessed.

"Alright, alright. If you want to know who I am and how I came here then put that knife away and put me down." The two Klingons looked at her.

"How do we know you will keep your promise?" questioned Maja.

"Just do it," said the young girl.

"But, how will. . ." the Klingon got cut off by Maja.

"Just do it," commanded Maja. The Klingon nodded his head and put the knife away, while Maja let go of the girl. The girl walked towards the bed and sat down. She looked up at the Klingons.

"Move back a few paces," said the girl.

"Why should we?" demanded the Klingon.

"Because I need space and you're in my space," said the girl. So the two Klingons took a few steps backward.

"Now, tell us your answer to our questions, who are you and how did you get here?" the Klingon demanded again. The young girl took a deep breath.

"Okay, my name is Donna and I am an Acting Ensign on the USS _Magellan_. I got here by way of transporter. I was suppose to beam to another ship because I was going to Starfleet Academy, but our transporter malfunctioned and I ended up here. So when I was told you that I got here by way of transporter, I was telling you the truth," lied the young girl.

"Are you sure that is the truth that you are telling us, Donna?" questioned the Klingon.

"Yes, I am positive that is the truth," confirmed the girl. The Klingon glared at her just to make sure she was actually telling the truth.

"Now, what are you going to do with me now that I have told you the truth," the girl wondered.

"Well, now that you mention it. We will go discuss with our captain about what do to with you," said Maja.

"Well, then. You should get going," the girl said and the two Klingons left the room without another word. There was no light at all, just the total darkness. The young girl laid down on the hard bed, thinking about what she had just said, for it was a lie. All a big lie. She had to lie or else they would have interrogated her more and more just to get out the truth and she didn't want that to happen. All she wanted to do is get off of this ship and get to a safe place where she could relax and not worry about anyone interrogating her. If those Klingons found out who she was and that she could time travel, then they would probably us it to their own advantages. For the girl that was in that small little room, is a Timelord.

**Hey! I know this is a short chapter, but the upcoming chapters will be longer, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please check out the new chapter for Life Goes On and yes I know I havn't updated the Harry Potter story. I will get to that. I've got lots of things to do. Enjoy the rest of your day! Oh1 and if you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me. I skimmed this chapter, but I didn't see any, but I bet I did miss some. Anyways, thanks! **


End file.
